


Past

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Series: Unscented (A/B/O AU) [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Almost nonexistent Tsubaki Shadowing, Big Brother Hugh The Dark Algernon III | Old Child, Big Brother Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Big Brother Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Canonical Character Death, Freyja | The Mother is awesome, Gen, Heavily Implied Rape/Non-Con, Her first Eve was probably 100 percent done, If Narrator-chan gets any more invested it won’t be 3rd person anymore, Implied Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Maybe - Freeform, No beta we die like men and hope to become subclasses, Original Character Death(s), Protective Hugh The Dark Algernon III | Old Child, Protective Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Sensei | The Creator (Servamp) is an awful person in this, Seriously tho, Unreliable Narrator-chan, Your first Eve was so goddamn problematic, a/b/o au, he is protective too, hopefully not as angsty as I’m making it sound, i reworked the backstory to better suit my needs, i swear to you there is literally nothing expict, idk at least it’s hopeful, in his own way, it ends on a high note, my baby, now, oh Hugh, ok dokie that’s out of the way, onto the other tags, poor Lily, she hath struck, sorry ‘bout that, the canon death is Sensei and he deserved worse, why do I hurt you so, you don’t read what happens, you too World End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: Servamps were entirely devoid of scent, if you closed your eyes and inhaled through your nose you’d almost feel the near physical black hole where they stood, Sensei is intrigued.





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp belongs to Strike Tanaka (whose name is fucking bad-ass)

** Past **

 

In this world scent means a lot, it can be used for everything from figuring out someone's Secondary Gender, to telling if the stray you picked up is feral or not. There is nothing in this world that doesn’t have a scent, even the dead, even things that were never alive. That brick over there, it smells earthy and slightly like the child who tripped over it a few hours ago. Anything and everything has a scent, and each is unique.

When the first Servamp, Sleepy Ash, was created he might’ve gone unnoticed if not for his snoring. He had no scent or Secondary Gender and this fascinated his ‘father’ (as he tended to call himself). The man soon brought Old Child into the world, Old Child as well had no scent or Secondary Gender, the mere idea was incredible and not unlike an addiction to the scientific part of the man’s brain.

This cycle continued and now there were five Servamps. Sleepy Ash, Old Child, Doubt Doubt, The Mother, and Lawless. None of them smelled remotely of anything no matter how hard their ‘father’ tried. Not only did they themselves not have a scent, but anything they wore for at least hour was sucked ‘dry’ of its own scent, it was as if they were a black hole, though those had yet to be discovered. None showed any signs of a Secondary Gender either, no Omega type Heats, no Alpha like heightened sex drive, none of a Beta’s empathetic abilities. He wanted to explore more and more of this inhuman (not that they were remotely human, to begin with) phenomenon.

He made two more before they ran, World End and All of Love, the man had deduced what the last straw that prompted them to run was too. They were used to the tests by now, and the harsher experiments only made them huddle closer and the increased ‘older siblings’ drive to protect their ‘younger siblings’. That narrowed it down to one thing, he couldn't help it you know, even if he was getting old (he was working on that part) he was still an Alpha after all, and All of Love was such a beautiful young man, supremely enticing even without the scent of an Omega. He really didn’t think he did anything particularly bad….

The ‘father’ of the Servamps could feel the change in the air on the day they ran. The Servamps went through all the motions of a normal day, but their ‘father’ could tell by the thick air of hatred and bloodlust that surrounded Sleepy Ash, Old Child, and Doubt Doubt that All of Love had told them what had occurred a few nights before. Anytime he went near the younger four the elder three’s bloodlust would spike drastically before abruptly being smothered as if they were physically restraining themselves from killing their ‘father’. The Mother, Lawless, and World End however either didn’t understand what their ‘father’ had done or didn’t know. By the confusion and begrudging acceptance that rested openly (too openly he’d have to fix that) on their faces, he guessed it to be the latter.

The youngest’s interactions however were by far the most entertaining to watch as he clung to the almost comically smaller Old Child and hid behind the also smaller but less so Sleepy Ash (who had drawn himself up to his full height, eyes steadily on the man never once wavering), Doubt Doubt looming behind them giving his own form of protection and comfort. The most enjoyable part of watching All of Love was the adorable expression on his face, as if on the edge of tears just being in the same room as his ‘father’ flinching and clutching Old Child closer to his chest whenever he caught the human looking. He was certain that if he attempted to approach All of Love he would be torn to shreds in seconds. Out of curiosity he shifted in the direction of the group and was quite literally growled at, by Old Child no less. It was incredible, the Servamps’ ‘father’ concluded. The miasma of hate and barely contained bloodlust that thickened the air around the oldest three was closest any of them had ever come to having a scent!

He really should have expected them to run, and run they did.

 

* * *

 

They all went their separate ways, meeting regularly of course. All of Love stuck close to either Sleepy Ash or Old Child for the next few decades but branched out eventually. They touched almost every piece of earth they could find. It was wonderful, being out in the open, they never wanted to go back.

* * *

 

World End was the king of firsts in this world, the first to make a Subclass (he fed an abandoned starving young Beta his blood for he knew that hunger), as well as the first to have an Eve. He was re-named Porcus by a young nun, an Omega, who was also starving however it was acceptance, a trustworthy friend, and hope for the future that she craved. It made no difference to Porcus though and fed her hunger all the same. Lawless was followed soon after with the new name Puck bestowed onto him by an arrogant Alpha, a king by the name of Oberon who took him in. All of Love found a lonely old Beta in a butterfly house and was granted the name Lepido, Lepido decided he liked this family and is passed onto the woman’s youngest grandson, the ten-year-old Beta, Riddle Arisuin upon her death and is renamed, Dinah.

Next was Old Child who was usually drawn to prideful people, cruel and vain as they tended to be, the Alpha Countess Elizabeth Báthory was his first Eve and Subclass both, and he was given the name Vladimir by her. The Mother was drawn to those with a strong will, A young Beta Marius was her first Eve, he was a shepherd who threw his crook at her in an attempt to kill her, after all, she was a wolf amongst his sheep, the name Gévaudan was given to her, and he became her Eve.

Due to Sleepy Ash’s animal form and legends of demons and witches he was lacking an Eve and found himself fine with this. Doubt Doubt, however, thrived on these rumors, often playing the part of the devil to obtain Subclasses and Eves alike.

As World End may have been the first to gain but he was also the first to lose, the young nun was found speaking with him. A man of his coloring was easy enough to mistake for the devil, World End supposed. He was thankfully able to take her away before she was killed. Soon after they left the convent however her first Heat began. She didn’t have the proper supplies or partner, and cut herself in her flailing, even as World End defended her from those who smelt her and came to try to lay claim. The cut became infected and she died slowly of the infection despite World End’s best attempts. World End begged her to become his subclass, but she had, by that time, long since excepted this. Remembering All of Love’s suffering during his early days World End didn’t force her.

Eventually, they each were confronted with the horribly short although somehow infinitely long lifespan of humans. All except for Sleepy Ash who had yet to take on an Eve, he stood as always half asleep yet vigilant, ready to comfort his siblings, but not to understand their pain.

 

* * *

 

When they were approached by C3 with information on their ‘creator’ (not father, never father), they met and argued and ultimately decided the man had to die. Sleepy Ash was happy to do the deed and even happier that he called it as the oldest’s privilege long ago (or he’d have had to fight Old Child for the honor). Tracking the man down to his new home in Japan was easy enough, as Sleepy Ash entered he was greeted kindly and a wave of loathing washed over Sleepy Ash, remembering All of Love’s face when he told him what this thing (most certainly not a man, or a human even) had done to him. Remembering the look of fury that rivaled his own on the face of Old Child, and the rage that wafted off of Doubt Doubt, All of Love’s desperate tearful promise he bound them with; to never tell Lawless, The Mother, or World End.

Tears leaking from his own eyes, tears of anger, tears of frustration, and tears of regret (not for the man’s death he’d wanted that for years, ever since Old Child was brought to him and he realized the man had desecrated a grave and, taken the body of a five-year-old. [No this was regret for Lawless’ newfound hatred, for World End’s anger, and for The Mother’s quiet frustration]). Sleepy Ash slashed the man open killing him violently and quickly, much quicker than was deserved. He sobbed in relief covered in blood, this horrid creature would never touch him or his siblings ever, ever again. He had finally made sure, made certain that it wouldn’t happen, he’d done it with his own two hands. Sleepy Ash’s cries grew more intense until he was gasping for breath between each ugly sob. The tension he’d built up for centuries leaking out of him, his bawling turned to a frantic high pitched laugh and then back to quiet whimpers. He headed back not noticing the tear tracks that washed away their ‘creator’s’ blood from his face in a disincentive pattern.

It was done, they were going to be alright, he was safe.

_His siblings were safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> This actually went far, far away from where I planned it to, so tell me if you want stories with the first Eves and I’ll do my best!
> 
> Other than that tell me what you think!  
> No flames please tho I’m rather new at this and if you do flame please note I will be putting those flames under Sensei’s deplorable ass.  
> Criticism is however welcomed as long as it’s constructive!
> 
> Once again thank you!


End file.
